


A Softer World

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Kieren have a chance to spend time together at Lisa's birthday party, and are pretty much the last ones to go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer World

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. I'm struggling to get my Big Bang fic sorted, so took a break and wrote this. Definitely inspired by this gif ([x](https://38.media.tumblr.com/c5d36f08f6b8235a7b58ca2e55c80c37/tumblr_nomva92tli1rnv60eo1_500.gif)). I haven't even read over it, so expect errors.
> 
> Sort of AU, because I'm in hardcore denial mode and won't accept anything other than the fact that they live happily ever after.

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes.

* * *

 

It’s a small party, and nearly everyone else has drifted off to bed, with the exception of Lisa and Jem, who are sitting close together on the opposite side of the fire and talking so softly that Rick can’t quite hear what they’re saying. He doesn’t mind. It’s been a good party – a modest get-together for Lisa’s birthday, with a generous supply of food and good company – and the hot, dry weather of the last few days shows no signs of breaking. They don’t really need to be close to the fire at all, but it’s nice.

What’s even nicer, though, is the warm weight of Kieren’s body against his own. Rick’s leaning against an old beanbag – one of several items, including cushions, which had been given to them to use around the fire – and Kieren’s head is on his chest, one arm wrapped loosely around Rick’s waist as he lies against him. Rick doesn’t mind in the slightest, and his own arm is curled gently around Kieren’s body, hand resting openly on his waist.

Rick is pretty sure Kieren’s asleep. Earlier, he’d moved closer and closer to Rick, sounding tired as their conversation became filled with gaps of comfortable silence in which they’d both enjoyed each other’s company and the warmth of the fire, until eventually he’d told Rick in a soft voice that he felt cold. Without thinking, Rick had opened his arms and let Kieren close the distance between them. Fetching Kieren his hoodie would have made more sense, but Rick much preferred the closeness, and he wasn’t sure Kieren really did feel cold, or if he just wanted Rick.

He can’t name what it is between them. It feels good, though, and as Rick looks down at his best friend, he can’t help lifting his free hand and gently stroking his over Kieren’s cheek, feeling the soft, smooth skin beneath his thumb. He likes this, more than anything, and wishes they could stay like this forever. He likes the feeling of Kieren against him, of the arm around his waist, and the soft rise and fall of Kieren’s chest as he sleeps. It makes Rick’s heart beat faster, his breath come a little quicker, and the whole world seem like such a beautiful place.

Gently, Rick lets his head rest on Kieren’s, and he watches the flames of the fire. It’s dying out, and on the other side Jem and Lisa are still talking. He doesn’t mind; he doesn’t think they are paying any attention to himself and Kieren. Rick’s own eyes are growing heavy, and he lets his hand rest on Kieren’s exposed forearm, feeling the soft hairs tickling his skin. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be. Content, and safe, Rick lets his eyes fall closed and focuses on matching Kieren’s steady, even breathing.

-

He’s not sure how much later it is, but someone is gently nudging him awake. Confused for a moment, Rick looks up, and sees Patty smiling down at him. He’s in much the same position as when he fell asleep – Kieren leaning against him and both of them with their arms wrapped around each other – but he’s too sleepy to react with any embarrassment.

“You’d best go to bed,” she gently encourages.

Glancing across the fire, Rick sees Jem and Lisa slowly picking themselves up, taking the cushions they were using with them. The fire is almost out, and Rick glances at it before he looks down at Kieren. He doesn’t really want to wake him, but as he has to, Rick settles for gently tightening his arm around Kieren’s waist, and speaking his name gently.

“Ren,” he tries, without getting a response. “Come on, we gotta go lie down proper.”

His words are quiet, barely above a whisper, but Kieren stirs, and a moment later opens his eyes, blinking up at Rick. Rick’s not sure what to call the feeling he gets when Kieren looks up at him like that, but it feels incredible, and steals his breath away.

Struggling to find it, he manages to speak again. “Everyone’s gone to bed. We should go lie down too.”

Kieren just nods, slowly pulling away. Rick misses him immediately, but focuses on getting up. He’s stiff from the position he was in, and gets up a little awkwardly, giving Patty – who is still standing there – a small smile.

“Thanks, Mrs Lancaster.”

“You got everything you need?”

Rick nods, glancing towards Kieren to see if he is okay. Kieren nods too.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Okay, see you in the morning then,” Patty says, turning to head back into the house Lisa and Jem have already disappeared into. Rick and Kieren are left to make their way to one of the three tents pitched in the generous garden, and do so in silence, both shivering slightly now they’re away from the warmth of the fire. Rick’s not sure what to say, but he’s tired and content, so he doesn’t suppose it matters.

It’s when they’re alone in the tent, battery-powered nightlight illuminating the space around them, and Kieren slides into his own sleeping bag and shivers slightly that Rick hesitates. He’s already lying down, facing Kieren across the small distance between them, and he can’t help thinking how nice that closeness felt; how right. For a moment he’s not sure if what he wants to do is okay, but he’s tired, and the memory of that warmth overrides the flicker of uncertainty. They’re both comfortable with each other, so Rick doesn’t expect any resistance as he partly unzips his sleeping bag and rolls away, off of his sleeping mat so he can push it right up against Kieren’s. It’s when he moves closer again and reaches out to undo Kieren’s sleeping bag that Rick knows he might face objection, but there’s none, and within seconds he can shift even closer, his arms sliding around Kieren and pulling them together so they can share each other’s warmth. Seemingly instinctively, Kieren ducks his head, tucking it beneath Rick’s chin as his arms wrap around Rick in return. It takes a few moments to arrange their restricted legs before they become still, and Rick’s tiredness is almost forgotten at the elation he feels at being this close to Kieren. For a moment all he can focus on is his own heartbeat and the way Kieren feels in his arms.

He knows he shouldn’t move and ruin it, but Rick can’t help pulling away just enough to look down at Kieren. As he shifts, Kieren moves too, looking up at him, his eyes astonishingly dark and beautiful in the dim light. His lips are parted, and as Rick glances down at them and then takes in the way Kieren is looking at him, he suddenly knows what he wants to do, and what he is about to do. The rush of nervous excitement sings through his veins, making his heart race as he tries to catch his breath. He can’t quite manage it, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters, only this moment.

Rick eventually moves, slowly closing the distance between them. For a moment he sees in Kieren the same amazement he feels, but then they both let their eyes close and it’s gone, replaced by the most indescribable rush of happiness and contentment Rick has ever felt as they kiss. Initially, the touch is far too light and lingering, but they shift, tightening their hold on each other as they press firmly together, deepening the kiss and reaffirming the embrace. Rick can’t get enough. It feels as if this is the sole reason for his existence, and he doesn’t want to let it go. Kieren doesn’t seem to want to either, and their tiredness is forgotten as they break the kiss only to renew it, the angle slightly different but the firm press of Kieren’s lips against Rick’s own no less breathtaking.

They don’t shift any further, although Rick is suddenly aware of all the things he wants to do, and maybe even could do. But right now he thinks this is perfect. There’s no reason to rush. There’s no need to even break away. He can simply kiss Kieren and be kissed in return, enjoying all the things it makes them both feel, until tiredness starts to creep back in. When it does, Rick tries to fight it as it causes his actions to slow and his touch to weaken, but they’re both tired, and with one final kiss and a tender, understanding smile to each other that reflects the relief they both feel that the desire is mutual, they curl up together and submit to exhaustion. Rick tries to stay awake to watch over Kieren until he’s sure he’s asleep, wishing they could make the most of their time together, but he can’t quite manage.

As he falls asleep, Rick tells himself it doesn’t matter. After all, they always have tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> They will always have tomorrow, don't you dare think otherwise.


End file.
